


Spider

by Who_Cares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares/pseuds/Who_Cares
Summary: I hope you enjoyed this!





	Spider

“Harry!” My boyfriend yells from the kitchen.

I walk in to see him standing on the counter he looks terrified.

“What are you doing?” I laugh. “Are you okay?”

“Spider.” he says pointing at the floor. “Please kill it.”

I laugh and walk over to where the spider is. I look at it for a moment before picking it up. I walk over to Draco and he sits down curling up into a ball.

“Calm down. It’s just a daddy long legs. It’s not going to hurt you.” I laugh.

“I don’t care what it is. It’s creepy. Keep it away from me.”

“You are absolutely ridiculous.” I say walking closer to him.

“You may be ‘the boy who lived’ but I swear to Merlin if you get that thing any closer to me I will kill you.”

“You couldn’t even kill this spider. There is no way you could kill me. Besides you love me.”

“Not if you are holding a spider I don’t.”

“Oh wow. That’s all it takes for you to not love me?”

“Umm… Yeah. Pretty much.”

“You’re so nice.”

“I know.”

“It’s too bad I didn’t know how scared of spiders you are back at Hogwarts.”

“Oh, thank Merlin you didn’t.”

“You are really lucky, because I totally would have found a way to fill the Slytherin dormitory with them.”

“Will you please either kill that or take it outside?”

I laugh. “Fine.” I walk over and let the spider outside. “Will you get off the counter now?”

He slowly gets down.

“Thank you.” he says.

“Of course love.”

I walk over and give him a hug. He leans into me. I run my fingers lightly over the back of his neck. He shivers and shoves me away from him. “Harry!”

I laugh. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

“You are a prat.”

“I know.”

“I’m going to find a way to get back at you for this you know.”

“Yeah, I suppose you probably will.”

“You’d better sleep with one eye open.”

I laugh. “Yeah?

“Yep.”

I laugh and pull him into a kiss.

“I’m completely serious.” He says, pulling away for a second.

“Oh, I know.”

“Scared Potter?”

“You wish.”

He smiles and leans back in to kiss me again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
